


Poems for Noctis

by its_pronounced_wiener_slave



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Freeform, Love, Love Letters, M/M, Pining, Poetry, Separations, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_pronounced_wiener_slave/pseuds/its_pronounced_wiener_slave
Summary: Noctis stumbles upon a book that Ignis kept during his slumber in the crystal, and these are some excerpts, in chronological order, though Ignis neglected to keep dates. The piece will coincide with the universe for The Head That Wears The Crown & In The Shadow Of Your Heart.





	Poems for Noctis

**Author's Note:**

> I had to get things out of my head in order to rest. I wrote these all by hand first, with my eyes closed. Perhaps I'll link to photos of them sometime.

_ On the days she neglects to wear heels _

_ I pretend her steps are yours  _

_ Every step from every weary soul that wanders near, _

_ Yours.  _

 

 

\---

 

 

_ Your name. _

 

_ some hallowed day it will stain these pages in ink _

_ someday it will fall from these lips  _

_ Unaccompanied by tears. _

 

_ Someday. _

 

_ But not today. _

 

 

\---

 

 

_ I can’t help but wonder _

_ how much pain one heart can bear _

_ before it breaks beneath it’s own wretched weight. _

 

_ I wonder  _

_ how much pain that I can bear _

_ before I shatter beneath this wretched wait. _

 

 

\---

 

 

_ The worst part is the nothing. _

 

_ The way they move on as if the world could ever turn without it’s star.  _

_ What is a night sky without you? _

 

_ I live obscured by so many layers _

_ of darkness, _

_ and yet never obscured enough. _

 

_ The worst part is the Nothing. _

 

_ It’s what I become when starved of light.  _

_ When starved of you. _

 

 

\---

 

 

_ I still remember the last time- _

_ the very moment- _

_ our eyes met _

_ Though your form now blurs at the edges _

_ not unlike my self. _

_ I wish more than anything _

_ I’d studied you harder _

_ If only I’d known _

_ If only I’d known… _

 

 

\---

 

 

_ Years and I have grown cold _

_ Pieces of me ground to fine dust _

_ The whole of me could pass through the eye of a needle _

_ My purpose spirited long since away _

_ Lost in the forever night. _

_ My worth is weathered stone _

_ Unmoving as it is fruitless. _

_ Perhaps I’ll be forgiven _

_ Before I dissolve through sea and sand _

_ And finally learn where you had to go _

_ When you left me here. _

 

 

\---

 

 

_ Don’t forgive me, _

_ don’t forgive a single one of us _

_ that led you to the open hand of darkness. _

 

_ Don’t return the light, _

_ hold fast to it _

_ if doing so has kept you safe. _

 

 

\---

 

 

_ Forget everything I said. _

 

_ Come back. _

 

 

\---

 

 

_ It seems a sin to hope to die. _

_ And yet, I wonder if dying might lead me straight to you. _

_ Because the Other Side is the last place I’ve left to search. _

_ More time has passed than I’ve the heart to acknowledge. _

_ I’m better at misdirection, but it hurts all the same.  _

 

_ It will never cease, I’ve come to realize. _

 

_ I no longer yearn to be forgiven. _

_ I can’t even say with certainty how much I wish to save this dreadful place, leastwise the reasoning. _

 

_ I only ache to tell you,  _

_ finally,  _

_ what I’d been too afraid to say in our past lives. _

 

_ I will love you. For all eternity. _

 

_ So long as you know this, what happens to me is of little consequence. _

_ I am of little consequence. _

_ But you. You’re everything. _

 

_ Noctis. _

 

_ Come home. _

 

_ Come home before I forget every last word in this damned book. _

 

_ It’s meant for your eyes. _

 

_ Mine simply won’t do.  _

**Author's Note:**

> as is tradition, kudos appreciated; comments lusted after :3c
> 
> Thanks for reading and sorry for Whatever This Is ;owo


End file.
